Yours, Mine & Ours
by Kody Wright
Summary: Next installment in Eddie Cayce series. A deceased combat medic is revived by Qetesh and taken as a host that the Gao'uld cannot subdue. Daniel must find a way to save the host when Jack is ordered to kill Qetesh.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Qetesh sat on her throne in her new body. For the Goa'uld taking a host was as simple as picking out a new car. A host was nothing more than a vessel. And she had picked a lovely new vessel, a youthful looking host with dark locks and big brown eyes. A small frame sports model that was clean and free of disease. This model was particularly interesting for the cellular structure was unique. The queen relished in her new look.

As she sat on her throne she presided over the local peasants; humans of little or no value that were mere salves for the Goa'uld. One of her favorite past-times was to sit in judgment of the fate of those very slaves.

An old man was brought before her. He couldn't pay the taxes and was weak and feeble. His clothing was nothing more than tattered rags. He was filthy with a horrible stench and covered with dirt.

He was forced onto his knees before her, his hand bound and his head hung low in wait for his execution for anyone who could not pay the tax was put to death.

Qetesh spoke, "What is your sin?"

The old man didn't speak; he just sat in waiting in despair for his sentence to be placed upon him.

Her First Prime stated, "He has failed to pay the tax."

"He has?" she relished in the part. She took her time to pronounce him guilty and sentenced to death. But as she waited for the tension to build something was simply not right. Suddenly the left side of the body went numb. She tried to move the fingers but failed.

Eddie suddenly regained consciousness. She found herself sitting on a throne before an old man who was kneeling before her.

"What happened?" asked Eddie.

Qetesh suddenly became aware the host was not only awake but also had control of half the body. She tried to subdue her once more but failed. The eyes flashed yellow but nothing happened and Eddie remained wide awake and very confused.

The First Prime reminded, "The peasant has failed to pay taxes, my lord. Shall we administer his execution?"

"No," stated Eddie.

Qetesh suddenly spoke, "I will decide his fate at a later time. Put him back."

Eddie asked, "Back where?"

The First prime turned and stated, "In the prison, Qetesh. My lord, are you ill?"

Qetesh replied, "I am well, Asa...Take him to the prison."

Eddie figured out rather quickly she was now the host of Qetesh one of the Goa'uld System Lords and decided there was no way she was going to cooperate.

"No," stated Eddie, she then tried to mimic Qetesh, "Let the peasant go."

"My lord?" asked Asa confused.

Eddie smirked, "I said let the peasant go…As of today no more taxes."

Qetesh could not allow anyone to know she was not in full control. She decided she needed time to try and squash this unreasonable host. She tried to stand up but found she only had control of half the body. She stood but lop-sided.

"Allow this one to go free as a gesture of my generosity," she stated. She then looked about, "Now leave."

Asa and the guards led the old man who was still in shock out of the chamber. Qetesh sat back down on the throne and huffed to her host.

"What are you doing here, host?"

"I don't have a fucking clue," she stated. "How did I get here?"

"My men brought you here," she informed. "You should not have control. How do you have control?"

Eddie suddenly realized she didn't have feeling on her right side; she asked, "How come I can't feel my right? Why did you take me? You had no right to take me."

"You were dead," stated Qetesh. "I had every right to claim your body for my own."

"Bullshit," she stated.

Qetesh asked, "What, what was that word?"

"Bullshit," Eddie insisted. "Bullshit, bullshit...You had no right to claim me. What do you mean I was dead? If I'm dead then why am I alive?" She then sat back and pondered, "Unless I died and went to hell? Oh fuck!"

"Silence host...I am trying to think," scolded Qetesh. She pondered aloud, "I cannot rule with you in control of half this body."

Eddie waved her left hand and stated, "Well, then you're pretty fucked."

"Silence," repeated Qetesh.

"Fuck you bitch," stated Eddie. "You can't sit...On my ass...And tell me what to do." She quickly gathered what had happened to her. "So, I was off world working on that wondered camera dude and...What happened to me? How did I die?"

"You were struck by an energy bolt," stated Qetesh. "Your bodies are easy to heal. I was need of a new host and sent my men to find suitable bodies to revive. I chose yours. I made a mistake."

"Alright," stated Eddie, "tell ya what...You get out of me head and let me go and I won't tell anyone about this."

"I cannot, I have tried to undo the blending but it has failed," stated Qetesh. "You must cooperate until I can fix this."

Eddie laughed, "Yeah, right...You are a Goa'uld. You think you are god and you can go around enslaving people. I read all about you and the Goa'uld. I know you cannot appear weak or the other snakes will eat you alive. You are gonna do what I say for now on or else."

"Or else what, host?"

"They will kill you," she stated.

"Then they would kill you as well, host."

"I'm already dead," she informed. "If you found my body and brought me back then I'm already dead. So, I have nothing to lose. You on the other hand...Well...Fuck you." Eddie sat back feeling victorious.

Qetesh asked annoyed, "What does 'fuck you' mean?"

Eddie simply stated, "I may be dead but you're screwed." She looked about, "So, where am I now?"

"This is my throne room," answered Qetesh.

"So, this is your little kingdom?" she asked.

"Indeed," relied Qetesh.

Eddie grinned, "It's ain't yours no more."

"What do you mean, host?" asked Qetesh suspiciously.

"You're a Goa'uld, I'm a dead combat medic...I have nothing left to lose...They never would have left me behind if I was alive...Now, I'm your worst fucking nightmare...I'm pissed and I have nothing left to lose."

Qetesh wanted, "Do not underestimate my power, host."

"Power?" asked Eddie moving her left hand, "I would say your power is fairly handicapped right now."

Qetesh gave warning, "I must meet with Ba'al and you will cooperate, host."

"Why?" she asked.

"You wore a uniform...From Earth...Your planet is in danger...Anubis grows stronger and my alliance with Ba'al may be all that saves your planet," she warned.

Eddie puckered in thought, "Okay, I'll cooperate to save Earth but if you try any backstabbing bullshit...Your ass is grass."

Qetesh seemed confused, "Can you not speak your own language, host? You babble incoherently. Perhaps, there is a medical issue to attend."

"No," Eddie rebutted, "I talked like this before I was killed."

Qetesh muttered, "I should have left you."

"Yup, probably should have," agreed Eddie.

**Earth**

Janet went to Sam's house to help her go through Eddie's things. Sam didn't know what to do with the items and Eddie left no instructions. She had no Will but did ask a charity to be the benefit of her life insurance policy that came standard with her new job. A foundation was set up in Eddie's name to assist paramedics and their families in time of crises.

Sam placed a large box on the bed and opened up the closet door. Eddie didn't have much for clothing over all. Just few nice outfits to wear but the majority were everyday looking clothing.

Janet pulled out a pair of purple plaid pajamas on a hanger; she looked at item and asked, "Did she really wear these?"

Sam took the pajamas and removed them from the hanger; she started to fold them and stated, "These were her favorite pj's." She was about to place in the box and decided to put them aside instead.

Janet asked, "You're saving them?"

"Something to remind me of her," she nodded.

"I understand," she agreed. She sat on the bed and let out a depressing sigh.

Sam took a seat next to her, neither really felt like cleaning out the room.

"It should have been me," admitted Janet. "Eddie took my place."

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"I was going to go to help Daniel and have Eddie stay with the man we were working on. She said she would do it to do a reading as I finished up...She was trying to get a head start. If I told Eddie to stay and I would go, then it would have been me. I should have ordered her to stay and gone myself."

Sam shook her head, "No one could have seen that coming. She was hit with an errant blast. It happened in front of Daniel...He would have been just has torn up if it was you instead of Eddie."

"If it was me," countered Janet, "Eddie could have brought me back. She could have healed me on the spot."

"We don't know that for sure," stated Sam.

"She healed you next in seconds in that car wreck," stated Janet. "She had the power to do that. It should have been me."

Sam gave Janet a hug, "I wouldn't want it to be you either. We all know the risk we take when we go off world. Eddie knew the risk."

"It was her first time in battle," replied Janet. "She never had a chance."

Sam countered, "Eddie did well in training. She had the same chance as any other medic." She sucked back a tear and then tended to the clothing, "Let's just get through this today."

"Okay," Janet somberly agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Qetesh and Eddie had managed to find a way to walk but it required a tremendous amount of cooperation. For hours they practiced with Qetesh calling out the words.

"Your foot, my foot, your foot, my foot," she stated trying to get a rhythm so they could walk smoothing.

"Fuck you, fuck me, fuck you, fuck me," Eddie sarcastically cheered.

Qetesh came to a halt, "Will you stop using that word!"

"What word?" asked Eddie.

"That 'fuck' word," she stated. "And you still have not told me what it means."

"It means fuck you," she replied.

Qetesh huffed, "You are impossible."

Eddie smirked, "Why thank you...I try."

"That was not a compliment," she countered.

"It music to my ears," stated Eddie.

"If you do not cooperate, host then Ba'al will see it as a weakness and attack," she warned.

"Like I fucking care," stated Eddie.

"We will be killed," she stated.

"So, I'm already dead."

"He will take the slaves and everything I own," she insisted.

Eddie asked, "What will he do to the slaves?"

"Work them. What else are slaves for, host?"

Eddie didn't like the idea of slaves and now she was in a position of power. She conjured up a deal.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal Queen Pain-In-The-Ass, I will cooperate and make everyone think you are completely in control but you have to free the slaves."

Qetesh balked, "Are you insane? How do I have the work done if there are no slaves to do it?"

"Um" Eddie smirked, "pay them."

Qetesh asked, "Pay them what?"

"Wages," she stated.

"Are you insane?' she huffed."Wages for slaves! And what would they do these wages?"

"Buy things," suggested Eddie. "Free the slaves, hire some back as workers and pay them...And don't be cheap...Give them compensation for being slaves and let them start their own community with shops, bakers, smiths, tradesman...You know...A life."

All Qetesh could ask was, "Are you insane, host?"

Eddie nodded, "Yes, now do it or I will tell Ba'al and you can kiss your slimy ass goodbye."

Qetesh folded under the pressure; she snorted, "I hate you."

"Feelings mutual," assured Eddie.

**Weeks Later - SGC**

Bra'tac and Jacob with Selmak arrived at the SGC via the gate for a meeting. They were greeted by SG-1 and General Hammond and settled down in the meeting room next to Hammond's office.

Hammond sat at the head of the table after getting a refill of coffee. The meeting was to be a standard update from the spies stationed through-out the Goa'uld Empire.

Hammond asked, "What do you have for us this time, Bra'tac? Anything from the Free Jaffa?"

Bra'tac nodded, "Indeed. Ba'al is making alliances with other Goa'uld System Lords. We believe he is trying to make a force that could stand in the wake of Anubis and his super-soldiers."

Sam had to admit, "That would make sense. Anubis is taking System Lords left and right."

Her father, Jacob Carter added, "And in doing so, lower ranking System Lords are gaining more power. One rising System Lord is Qetesh and she has really landed on our RADAR."

"Qetesh?" asked Daniel. "The Egyptian goddess of fertility and sexual power?"

Jacob nodded, "Qetesh is noted for taking young, beautiful women for host. What makes her pop up more than others is we think she has a working sarcophagus."

Daniel asked, "What makes you think she has that?"

Jacob replied, "She sent her Jaffa out to find dead young women to use as host. She recently just took a new one. And another reason she popped up on our RADAR is after she took this last host things started changing in her system."

"Such as?" asked Jack.

"She freed all the slaves," he stated bewildered.

"You're kidding?" asked Sam.

Teal'c drew a concerned face for no Goa'uld would free slaves.

Bra'tac slid a recent surveillance photo taken by a spy of Qetesh before them, "This is Qetesh in her newest host."

Sam looked at the photo and her mouth dropped; she blinked wondering if she was really seeing what though she saw, "Eddie?"

Jacob asked, "You know her?"

Daniel took the photo next and grew wide eyed upon the sight, "Eddie! It's Eddie. That's how come we could find her body...Qetesh's men took it and revived her in the sarcophagus. She took Eddie for her host."

Jack looked at the photo next and confirmed, "That's Cayce!"

"Cayce?" asked Jacob.

"Edna Cayce," he informed, "She's a deceased combat medic."

"Dad, Eddie is the paramedic who pulled me out of the car wreck that I had in DC a few months back."

"Oh," he nodded. "That's a shame she got her."

Teal'c grew concerned, "Edna Cayce had the ability to remote view and heal. If Qetesh has her for a host would Qetesh gain those abilities as well?"

"I don't know," stated Sam. "She could have Eddie's power."

"Remote viewing and healing?" asked Jacob.

Sam explained, "What made Eddie different was she could touch someone and see inside them. She could touch their minds and in some cases even heal in seconds." She pondered, "If Qetesh gained Eddies abilities...She could become very dangerous."

Hammond had to agree, "And that is a danger we cannot accept." He looked at Jack, "You know what must be done."

Jack nodded somberly with the order.

"What?" asked Daniel.

Hammond explained, "We cannot allow Qetesh to gain Miss Cayce's powers. We cannot risk that."

"What are you gonna do?" He looked at Jack's somber face and suddenly understood, "No, no...You are not killing her a second time. What if we can get her back? Get that Goa'uld out of her head?" He looked around and pleaded, "Think about it...Qetesh revived her with the last working sarcophagus...We can get her back and bring her home." He pleaded, "We can bring Eddie home alive and well. She was killed off world and then revived only to be made into a host. Don't kill her a second time...Bring her home."

Hammond sat in silence; the whole room became very still and not a word was spoken.

"Colonel O'Neill," Hammond stated somberly, "we cannot risk Cayce's abilities falling into the wrong hands. You have my orders," he choked on his words for Hammond did not want to order Eddie's death but felt he had no choice.

Jack felt like a knife just ripped through his chest; it was unbearable pain for he wanted to bring Eddie home as well.

He nodded and simply stated, "Yes sir."

Daniel shook his head, "No...We don't have to do that. We can bring her home and save her." He looked about the table for anyone who would help him change the general's mind but all realized the idea of Qetesh having Eddie's powers was far too dangerous. He placed his head in his hands and shook uncontrollably, "No, this is wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ba'al had arrived in Qetesh's kingdom to negotiate a deal. Eddie assumed the Goa'uld made deals like anybody else, with goods and services but when it came to the Goa'uld, Eddie underestimated just how ruthless they could be.

The deal they were discussing was of joining forces via a state of matrimony. It was not a treaty or even contract...It was to be a marriage to combine the two empires into one super empire.

Ba'al favored the most obnoxious, loud and gawdy looking clothing that Eddie had ever seen. She found the host was actually handsome but Ba'al was in fact and psychopathic killer which was a real turn off needless to say.

In the grand dining hall a large table was set with a full feast, enough food to feed an army was laid-out before them. On one end of the table sat Qetesh with Eddie and other end sat Ba'al.

Eddie muttered under her breath during dinner, "He's cute...Too bad he's a psychopath."

Qetesh warned, "Mind your words, host."

Eddie looked up at Ba'al who held up a golden goblet of wine, he took a sip gazing upon her with hungry and enthusiastic eyes as he fully expected a sexual encounter.

Eddie cocked an eye and asked, "Why is he doing that?"

"It's a matting greeting," Qetesh explained.

"Mating?" asked Eddie. "Um, we're not..."

Qetesh explained, "In order to facilitate a deal where our forces are joined Ba'al and I must be married and consummate the deal."

"What?" asked Eddie. "You're gonna marry that moron and have sex with him in my body?"

"Yes," she replied. "That is the plan...Then kill him and gain his forces."

"Huh?" asked Eddie.

"One keeps their enemies closer than a friend," stated Qetesh. She then raised her goblet of wine in return.

Eddie whispered, "There is no way I am going to marry a Goa'uld gigolo, have sex with him...But I will help you hide the body."

Qetesh informed, "We cannot kill him without marrying him first."

She muttered, "Fine...Marry him and then kill him but I am not allowing my body to be touched by him. God knows disease he has."

Qetesh spoke aloud to her guest, "Do you find the meal pleasant, my lord?"

Ba'al adored the new body Qetesh had taken. He was most infatuated with Eddie's looks and couldn't wait to continue the meeting privately. He smiled ever so seductively.

"I find your hospitality...Very desirable," he stated pleased.

Eddie caught the look; she muttered, "How come I don't like the sound of that?"

**Meanwhile**

SG-1 arrived to the planet Qetesh ruled. Upon emerging from the gate they fully expected to be met with some resistance but found none. Jack looked about the area for any signs of a trap. The whole area was rather rural; a town could be seen in the distance. A mining operation was further out. The whole area was barren and lacked much vegetation.

"Not much here," stated Daniel.

Carter added with a smirk, "Not even trees."

Jack wasn't in any mood to joke; he simply pushed forward, "Keep your eyes peeled."

They made their way into the town and found the construction of new buildings, mainly of mud brick, was underway. A main street appeared to be taking shape.

Jack looked at the work; he spotted many smiths shops, food stands, what appeared to be a tailor shop and a saloon. The small town was slowly emerging. He pondered what was happening for the Goa'uld would never allow such a development. Even Daniel noticed something was afoot.

"The Goa'uld don't usually build towns," he noted.

Carter agreed, "This is kind of weird."

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c.

As they walked through the town they came across a street vendor selling what appeared to be handmade toys. A small dark haired girl and her father purchased a wooden doll.

Daniel approached the stand; he spotted the little girl playing with her doll, brushing the hair back on the item. He knelt down and looked at the hand carved toy and then up to the father who had given a small coin for the doll to the vendor. He smiled at the girl and tried to get some information out of her.

"What's her name?" he asked the child in reference to the doll.

"Qetesh," the small girl cheered.

Her father, a larger man with rugged features and the same dark hair bent over and whispered, "Go home now, child. Show your mother your new doll." He then watched as the little girl happing ran home to show off her new doll.

Daniel introduced himself, "I'm Daniel Jackson."

The man greeted him, "I am Her'rick."

Daniel glanced about and asked, "So, Qetesh did all this?"

He nodded, "Indeed...Our lord is most generous…She has freed us and given us all this."

Jack looked about and then asked, "Ever wonder why she did that?"

The man shook his head, "I do not question our lord. She has shown us such kindness."

Daniel countered, "But she didn't use to show such kindness."

The man agreed, "She did not; she was testing us to see who was worthy of this kindness," he argued. Most of the town had no explanation for the sudden changes and assumed it was Qetesh rewarding them for their loyalty.

Jack cocked an eye, "Really? Worthy of her kindness, huh?"

"Of course," he stated.

Qetesh's guards policed the area. One of the men spotted SG-1 and approached them. They were given orders not to engage anyone from Earth in a firefight but rather Qetesh was to see them personally.

The guard approached Jack in a non-threatening manner. He was a young man with light brown hair and a broad chest.

"You are SG-1?" he asked.

Jack puckered in thought before answering, "Maybe."

"Qetesh as requested your audience," he informed.

"Really?" asked Jack. He was very suspicious of the whole event and wondered if Qetesh had accessed Eddie's memories and were using that knowledge against them.

"Indeed," he motioned for them to come with him.

Jack nodded, "Okay," he looked at Teal'c and stated, "Watch our six, T."

"Indeed," the Jaffa agreed.

Jack decided to leave Teal'c guarding the town, if they did not return soon he was to dial the SGC and request back-up.

Jack, Daniel and Sam were all led into the throne room to wait for Qetesh; their guns were all confiscated at the door. Jack wondered if he just walked into a trap.

Thankfully for Eddie, a guard had summand them to the throne room and she could get away from Ba'al and his antics. The very thought of sleeping with Ba'al made her want to vomit. They walked into the throne room and found SG-1, minus Teal'c, kneeling on the floor before the empty throne.

Eddie stated before Qetesh could speak, "Stand." She hated seeing them kneeling before any Goa'uld and found it disgusting.

SG-1 all traded glances and then rose to their feet.

Qetesh waited to take her seat on the throne; she then spoke as if she had simply changed her mind.

"Kneel," she instructed. "I prefer you to kneel."

Sam, Daniel and Jack traded glances once more.

Eddie retorted as she mimicked Qetesh, "Stand...On second thought...You are my guest and need not kneel."

Qetesh grew angry she rebutted, "On second thought...Kneel...It is more appropriate."

SG-1 glanced at one another again and weren't sure what was going on.

Qetesh commanded, "I said kneel."

Slowly SG-1 went back down to their knees. Jack decided to play along to see if he could figure out who was being played.

Eddie countered in her best Goa'uld impression, "Stand...You are not slaves."

SG-1 then stood back up still rather confused.

Qetesh retorted, "Kneel...You are in the presence of a god."

Sam and Daniel both knelt down but Jack remained standing.

Eddie waved her hand, "I am being humorous...Please all stand."

Sam and Daniel stood up.

Qetesh countered, "Now kneel."

Jack shook his head, "I'm done playing games."

Eddie smirked as she mimicked Qetesh, "But that was fun, human."

Jack shook his head, "I don't think so."

Qetesh just wanted them to leave; she asked, "What is your business here?"

Jack informed, "Just checking things out."

Eddie thought for sure they were there to rescue her. She assumed Jack was going to demand Qetesh return her to them. But he did not.

Qetesh inquired, "What are you here for?"

Jack gave a look, "Actually...I'm here to kill you."

Eddie asked, "Why?"

Jack took no time to explain, "You took the body of a dead friend and I'm not gonna let her suffer like that."

Eddie tried to sound like Qetesh, "One would assume you would want the body back in such a case." 

Jack nodded, "As a body."

"Shit," she muttered under her breath.

Qetesh warned, "You come to my world and threaten me? How dare you?"

Eddie placed her hand before her moth and whispered, "Bitch, don't piss of Jack O'Neill...He will kill you and me both." She then placed her hand down.

Qetesh did the same with the right hand; she whispered back, "He just stated was going to kill us. What do you suggest I do, host? Invite him for dinner?" She took the hand down.

Eddie mimicked Qetesh as best she could; she spoke to Jack, "You are welcomed to come to dinner to discuss this issue further."

As Jack became more suspicious Qetesh lifted her hand to cover the mouth once more; she whispered, "Are you insane, host? He wishes to harm us."

Eddie whispered back, "He wants to kill you...He thinks I'm still dead."

Qetesh lowered the hand and spoke to the audience, "When I chose this body and repaired it, I revived your friend as well. Would you like to speak to her?"

Jack nodded, "Of course."

Qetesh covered the mouth and whispered once more, "Be careful what you say, host."

"I will try," she muttered.

Qetesh lowered the right hand and Eddie sat before them able to speak as if she was suddenly allowed too. She pondered what to say.

"Hi Jack," she stated.

Jack replied, "Hi...Eddie," he wasn't sure if the Goa'uld was fooling him or not.

Eddie looked at Sam; she smiled, "It's good to see you again, Sam. How is everything?"

Sam simply replied, "Fine."

She looked at Daniel and gave a slight smile, "Hi Daniel."

"Hi," he stated thinking it was really Qetesh he was speaking too.

Eddie asked, "Did the camera guy make it?"

Surprised he nodded, "Yeah...He did." He now wondered if he really was speaking to Eddie for no Goa'uld would ask such a question.

"I'm glad," she nodded.

"Me too," he agreed. He then decided to do a test, "Serge says 'hi' too."

She nodded, "Tell him that I miss him."

Jack wasn't buying it and was sure the Goa'uld was playing them for no Goa'uld would let the host actually speak and if she could speak why wasn't Eddie screaming, swearing and begging to be saved.

Jack gave a sigh, "Hey Qetesh!"

"What is it?" she asked.

He bit his bottom lip for a minute; he wanted to scream but kept calm, "If Eddie could speak right now...You know what she would say?"

Eddie stated, "Fuck you."

Jack's eyes grew wide. He wasn't expecting that. He expected Qetesh to order his death.

Qetesh used it to her advantage; she lied, "I am a loving and caring goddess and I allow my host to voice her input...As you can see by the emerging town. You also see my host as a lively vocabulary. I welcome her input and colorful words."

"Not really," muttered Eddie.

Qetesh held her hand over the moth and whispered to Eddie, "Play along with it or I will kill you myself."

"You would die too," she whispered back.

"It would be worth it," assured Qetesh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack, Sam and Daniel were soon led into the dining hall to have dinner with Qetesh. They found Ba'al sitting on one end of the table enjoying his food. Immediately Jack came to a stop.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," stated Jack.

Qetesh turned graciously and asked, "Is there a problem, Colonel O'Neill?"

He pointed, "Ba'al?"

Qetesh replied, "He is my guest and future husband."

Ba'al, under any other circumstances, would have ordered his guards to attack SG-1 but knew he must play it cool if he wanted to gain Qetesh's rising empire. He merely raised his goblet of wine to them.

"Welcome," he gave a condescending smirk. His plan was rather simply. Convince Qetesh to be his bride, gain her empire and then promptly kill her after having his way with the host's body.

"As you can see, Colonel O'Neill...I am a kind, generous and gracious goddess and I extend an olive branch of peace to your people as well as my own."

Jack asked, "Oh...Right...You're such a kind and loving god that's why you allowed your host to talk to us for what...A whole thirty seconds...If that was the host?"

Ba'al arched an eye in surprise, "Allowed your host to speak?"

Qetesh was now forced to play the loving goddess part to the hilt; she smiled, "But of course." She then assured him, "My host adores me...I saved her life and she is extremely grateful to me. She has seen my true power."

Eddie normally would be swearing up a storm but could not risk the lives of the slaves; she gulped down her pride and was forced to play along.

"Qetesh is my...Savior," she simply stated in monotone.

Qetesh whispered under her breath, "Better be more grateful than that, host."

Eddie smiled the most fake smile she could muster and stated, "Qetesh has shown me the light. She has given me life after I was in darkness. I was dead and she...Saved me."

Ba'al seemed rather impressed for subduing a host was most tiring; he spoke to Eddie, "You are most grateful to know your place."

Eddie wanted to tell him off but could not; she smiled and nodded, "Yes...I am." She and Qetesh then took their spot at the end of the table.

Guards had brought chairs for Sam, Jack and Daniel to sit at the table along with eating utensils and golden plates. A large helping of food was placed before them.

Eddie looked at her friends with pleading eyes, "I hope you enjoy your dinner."

The thought of eating dinner with two Goa'uld turned Jack's stomach. He certainly didn't wish to sit there and eat with them but needed to find out if Eddie was salvageable in any way. He picked up the fork and started to eat staring at Qetesh the entire time.

Daniel asked, "Qetesh...How does your host feel about your upcoming...Wedding?"

Qetesh replied, "She is very supportive."

Eddie nodded, "Indeed," she looked at Ba'al, "Once we are married what is yours is mine and what mine is yours."

Ba'al countered, "I shall be married to Qetesh."

Eddie countered, "You shall be married to both of us, my lord."

Qetesh held up her hand and whispered, "What are you doing, host? That is not part of the plan."

"There is no way I'm sleeping with him," countered Eddie whispering.

"Are you attempting to scare him?" asked Qetesh.

"Yes," she agreed.

Qetesh lowered her hand and spoke to Ba'al, "My host informs me that she cannot wait to be consummated in matrimony with us Ba'al. She is yours, mine and ours."

Eddie gave a dirty look and dropped her head, speaking to her lap, "You fucking bitch...I'm gonna fucking kill you."

"You can try, host."

Daniel looked in worry. He wasn't sure what was going on but knew there was no way Eddie would be a Goa'uld worshipper and very thought of her having sexual intercourse with Ba'al turned his stomach. He simply couldn't eat.

Sam stated to Qetesh, "I have some things that belong to your host. Would you like them?"

Eddie nodded, "Bring my p-jays."

Qetesh muttered under her breath, "Your what?"

Eddie muttered back, "Some clothing."

Qetesh rolled her eyes and instructed Sam, "Bring only one item. I have fitted my host with finest attire already."

Sam used it as a reason to come back and get more information, "Thank you, Qetesh."

**SGC**

The team had returned to the SGC and Hammond met them in the gate room. He assumed they had completed their mission and he wanted to be supportive for he understood it would be a very hard mission. They emerged from the gate with most confused looks on their faces.

Hammond asked, "How did it go, colonel?"

Jack stated, "I'm still gathering intel."

Hammond countered, "That wasn't the mission. Is Qetesh still alive?"

"Yeah, she is," he informed.

Hammond assumed they that once Jack saw Eddie's body he had second thoughts. He let out a depressing sigh.

"Colonel...,"started Hammond.

"George," Jack spoke to him by name, "there is something screwy going on. I need more intel."

"Screwy?" asked Hammond.

Daniel chirped, "Qetesh claims that Eddie is a Goa'uld worshipper and loves and adores her."

"The Goa'uld always claims that about their host, Dr. Jackson. We know that's not true," countered Hammond.

Jack held up his hands, "There is something screwy with this one. I think we actually spoke to Eddie."

Hammond feared they were being suckered into a plot; he countered, "The Goa'uld have been known to use that trick too."

"Sir," stated Sam, "I think there is something wrong too. The Goa'uld don't whisper under their breath and certainly don't use swear words."

Hammond pondered the information, "Whispering under her breath."

Daniel mimicked what they observed; he placed his palm before his mouth.

"They were doing this," he informed.

Hammond gave a very confused look.

Jack looked at Sam, "Did you hear what she said to Qetesh after Qetesh told Ba'al that her host wanted to sleep with him?"

Hammond shook his head even more confused, "What? Ba'al?"

Jack grinned, "We have been invited to Qetesh's and Ba'al's wedding."

Hammond's mouth just dropped.

"What did she say?" asked Sam.

Jack stated, "I didn't catch it all but I did hear the words 'bitch' and 'kill you.'''

Daniel asked, "Is that why you accepted the wedding invite?"

Jack nodded, "It's a chance to get more intel." 

Hammond reminded them, "The mission is to neutralize the threat...Not get intel."

"Yes sir," Jack agreed.

Daniel stated, "Just give us a little more time? Please? Just give us time to find out if Eddie is really there or not. Yes, Qetesh could be pulling a fast one on us but if Eddie is still there and can be saved, please...Give us a chance to save her."

Hammond pondered the information; he did want to give Eddie a chance and decided to do so.

"Twenty four hours," he told them. "If you cannot get Cayce back in twenty-four hours then you know what to do, Jack."

Jack felt like he was given a second chance; he kept his emotions in check, "Thank you sir."

"Dismissed," Hammond stated and walked away.

Sam asked, "How do we find out of Eddie is really there or not? Eddie would never worship the Goa'uld and I see no reason for her to lie to us. If she was really there...Wouldn't she be kicking screaming...Telling Qetesh off?"

"One would think," agreed Daniel. "It's not like Eddie had any special ops experience or was a spy or anything."

Jack informed, "Actually, she does have some special-ops experience. She could be faking it."

"When?" asked Sam. "Eddie spent most of her time either training or helping me."

Jack couldn't tell the truth and decided to shrug it off; he miffed, "Here and there."

Daniel pondered, "You had Eddie doing spying for you?"

Jack shrugged, "She did make a good spy," he had to admit.

"When?" asked Daniel.

Jack winced, "I had her watch Carter's back when she was recovering."

Sam asked, "From who?"

"No one," he shrugged.

Sam asked in shock, "You had Eddie spying on me?"

"Not you," he assured. "Just to make sure you were okay."

Sam gave a funny look, "Huh?"

Jack clapped his hands together, "Okay campers...We got twenty-four hours. Let's not waste it." He walked away with no intention of explaining how he got Eddie to help rid him of creepy Pete.

Sam asked confused, "When did Eddie spy on me?"

Daniel asked, "Why would Eddie being spying on you?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hammond's Office**

George Hammond had summand Teal'c to his office for a secret meeting. Teal'c sat across from the general wondering just why he was asked to come alone.

"Teal'c," started Hammond, "As you know I have some concerns about Qetesh."

"Indeed," he nodded.

He spoke candidly, "Colonel O'Neill, like myself...We have been touched by Miss Cayce when she was a paramedic. She saved my life, Colonel Carter's life...She has a gift."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"I cannot allow that gift to fall into the hands of the Goa'uld," Hammond stated.

Teal'c nodded, "That would not be wise to allow such an event."

"I'm not sure Jack has it in him to pull the trigger if when the time comes on this one," Hammond admitted.

Teal'c gave a somber look.

Hammond continued, "I have given him twenty-four hours to free Miss Cayce, if O'Neill fails then I need you to make sure Qetesh is stopped."

"I understand," Teal'c agreed with a heavy chest. He hated the idea of executing Eddie as well but realized Qetesh with the ability to touch minds and remote view was far too dangerous.

Hammond insisted, "Twenty-four hours and not a second longer."

Teal'c nodded knowing he could pull the trigger but hoped he would not have too.

**Meanwhile**

Sam had retrieved Eddie favorite purple plaid pajamas from home and returned to base. As the elevator door slid open Janet was waiting for her to return. She was dressed in a green BDU.

Sam, wearing civilian clothing, stepped off the elevator and spoke, "Janet...What are you doing?"

"I'm off world with SG-1 to help save Eddie," she stated.

"Janet...You don't have too..."

Janet interrupted her, "I'm going with you. Hammond agreed that you should have a medical officer on this. I'm bringing a portable lab to do some testing."

Sam sighed, "It wasn't your fault."

Janet gulped for Sam understood what drove her to want to save Eddie. She smiled slightly.

"Maybe it was fate?" suggested Janet. "If Colonel O'Neill didn't think Eddie had a chance he wouldn't have asked for more time."

"You're right," Sam agreed, she shook her head and let out a little laugh.

Janet asked, "What's so funny?"

"If my theory is right and Eddie was able to maintain control with a Goa'uld in her head...Just imagine what she must be saying to Qetesh."

Janet's eyes grew wide, "Boy I would like a fly on the wall for that."

Sam snapped her fingers as she got an idea, "Maybe we can?"

**Later**

SG-1 with Dr. Frasier arrived back on Qetesh's world with equipment in tow. Sam had brought some micro-surveillance wireless cameras to install about Qetesh's ship. Dr. Frasier brought medical equipment in hopes of getting a physical to see just how they were blended.

O'Neill had two missions; save Cayce and destroy the sarcophagus.

Teal'c had once mission, kill Qetesh in twenty-four hours with or without the host. He certainly hoped to accomplish it without killing Eddie but was prepared to take both lives.

Daniel had only one mission in his mind and that was to save Eddie at any cost. He would not allow harm to come to Eddie even if it meant disobeying orders and protecting a Goa'uld.

Sam had two missions, set up surveillance and hopefully save Eddie from Qetesh. When time ran out she wasn't sure if she could pull the trigger on Eddie but figured Eddie would rather be dead than live under Qetesh's rule. It was simply a mercy killing if Eddie could not be saved.

Jack looked at Sam, "We'll keep Qetesh busy and you set up those cameras."

"Yes sir," she was eager to get some more information.

Daniel asked, "So, how do you plan on keeping Qetesh busy? And what do we do about Ba'al?"

"For once...Ba'al is not my primary concern," informed Jack. "Just keep an eye on Ba'al...If he does anything funny...Kill him."

Daniel exhaled, "Why not just kill Ba'al, get take Eddie back home and operate to get that snake out of her head?"

Jack nodded, "That is the general plan."

"Okay," he agreed.

"Fan out campers," stated Jack.

SG-1 and Frasier all started to walk away from the gate fanning out in different directions. Each with their own hopes and fears.

**Meanwhile**

In Qetesh's private bedroom she stood before a large mirror wearing a long red dress that was to be her wedding dress.

Eddie looked at the dress and asked, "That's your wedding dress?"

"Indeed," stated Qetesh rather pleased with the revealing shoulders.

"That's not a wedding dress; it's a ballroom gown," stated Eddie.

"Why do you say that, host?" she asked.

"It's red," stated Eddie.

"Of course," smiled Qetesh.

"It should be white for a wedding," argued Eddie. She really didn't care what color the gown was she was trying to stop Qetesh from marrying Ba'al.

"In your tradition but not the Goa'uld," countered Qetesh.

Eddie puckered, "Goa'uld tradition suck."

Qetesh huffed, "You have no taste. I have your flesh clothed in the finest material and you complain. You are ungrateful, host."

"Do you even know my name?" asked Eddie.

In all honestly no, Qetesh did not know her name nor cared to know her name.

"What does it matter?" asked Qetesh.

"I have a name, I am a human being, I have rights and you do not own me in any way, shape or form. I have a name...What is it, snake?"

Qetesh made a face, "I saved your life and this is the gratitude I get. You should be worshipping me for saving you."

Eddie snorted back to the mirror, "I saved lives on a daily bases. I did it for nothing and I asked nothing in return. You on the other hand have held that over my head since I woke up. You are the ungrateful bitch."

Qetesh laughed, "How am I ungrateful for saving your life, host?"

Eddie huffed, "Because you did it for yourself. You did it for your own ego and nothing more. There are others like you back on Earth…People who would do things for their own ego. They become cops, soldiers, doctors, lawyers, law makers, fireman and paramedics. I've seen it firsthand. They put on a uniform, it's called pea-cocking, and they claim authority and justify their actions by claiming they save lives. They are no different than you. Just you're more open about it. But just like them, you hide behind an image and claim your authority and tell me how grateful I should be for saving my life and you don't even know my fucking name."

Qetesh rolled her eyes, "What is your name, host?"

"Edna Cayce," she informed. "Everyone calls me 'Eddie'."

"Eddie?" asked the Goa'uld. "You took a lovely name like Edna and turned it into 'Eddie'...How disgraceful!"

"What?" asked Eddie.

"I shall call you, Edna...It's a lovely, strong name."

"I hate being called 'Edna'," replied Eddie.

"Then Edna it shall be," proclaimed Qetesh.

Eddie shook her head, "Fuck no."

Qetesh spoke rather pleased, "Dearest Edna...Could you show some class? Like it or not we are stuck like this and if we wish to survive we need to not only cooperate but also project an image of authority and leadership."

Eddie's mouth dropped, "Leadership? You call bossing slaves around and ordering innocent people to death 'leadership'? Are you fucking insane? Leadership is when you lead people into battle. Leadership is when you take point and lead the way. Leadership is when you take responsibility for other's failure and call it your own. What you do is called 'dictatorship' and that is not leadership."

Qetesh huffed, "Fine, if you are going to dictate with me you need to do it with style."

Eddie looked cockeyed into the mirror, "I don't want to be a dictator...You do."

Qetesh asked, "Than what do you wish to do, Edna?"

"I want to go home and be me again," she huffed.

Qetesh balked, "You wish to return to earth and be a servant? You are insane?"

Eddie rubbed her temple, "Talking to you is like talking to a brick wall."

A knock came at the door.

"Enter," stated Qetesh.

Ba'al stepped inside the bedroom and gazed upon his future bride. He smiled every so slyly.

"You look picturesque, my queen." He walked towards her arms open wide.

Qetesh smiled and whispered under her breath, "You better play along, Edna."

"Fine," she muttered.

As Eddie's hand grasped the open hand of Ba'al's host she was suddenly in a reading. She could see inside the body and just how Ba'al was suppressing his host. It was a simple enzyme that Goa'uld secreted. His host was wide awake but could not speak, could not control the body. She touched his mind and could see his thoughts. He was screaming in agony for someone to please help him. He wanted rid of the Goa'uld and could only cry for there was no end to his nightmare. He pictured himself standing on the edge of a cliff and wanted to jump to his death to escape the nightmare but could not take the leap.

Eddie's hand suddenly became hot to the touch; a surge of energy went into Ba'al and his host.

Ba'al drew the hand back and looked upon her, "What have you done?"

Eddie didn't know what she had done but did inform him, "I connected with your host. He doesn't want this. Why are you torturing him?"

Ba'al spoke to Qetesh, "You must control your host."

Qetesh had to play the loving goddess or admit defeat; she smiled graciously, "I have chosen not to control her for she worships me and I do not have to suppress her. Too bad your host requires so much energy, Ba'al."

Eddy had unintentionally given Ba'al's host an edge. Slowly he started to gain some control as his body adjusted to the enzyme.

His host huffed, "I want it out!"

Ba'al flashed his eyes in attempt to suppress his host once more; pumping more of the enzyme into the bloodstream.

He asked, "What have you done?"

Eddie smirked, "I we are about to find out what your host really thinks of you." She then played on Qetesh's lie, "Now would be a good time to find a host who actually does worship you...If you can. You see, Qetesh is a loving and caring god who has freed the slaves and given hope to the people who worship her. A god who is loved is far more powerful than a god who is feared."

Qetesh smiled and played along; she spoke, "My host is right about that...Is she not? I find having a host who cooperating much more pleasing for her input is so valuable."

Ba'al was losing his grip on host once more; he quickly went to leave, "This is not over, Qetesh." He walked out of the bedroom in agony.

Qetesh waited for him to leave and then asked, "What did you do host? And how did you do that?"

"I'm a remote viewer and I can touch minds when I touch someone...I can also heal if need be," she admitted. "I just stopped Ba'al from suppressing his host."

"Really?" asked Qetesh. "You are far more valuable than I initially thought. With your ability, I can wipe out the other Goa'uld System Lords."

Eddie asked, "And what will you do after you wipe them out?"

"Claim their kingdoms," she informed.

Eddie shook her head, "Tell ya what...I'll help ya take them out but I will not help you enslave more people or Jaffa."

She threw up her arm, "I suppose you want me to pay them a salary as well?"

"You are not a goddess...You know that right?" asked Eddie concerned.

"I was born a goddess," she huffed.

Eddie looked back in the mirror, "No, there is no such thing. You were born thinking you were a goddess due to a genetic flaw. But the To'kra have the same genetics and they know they are not gods. What the fuck?"

"Never compare me to the To'kra," warned Qetesh. "They are not Goa'uld and they are weak."

Eddie asked, "Don't you have any empathy whatsoever?"

"I will not allow such emotions to cloud my judgment," she stated.

Eddie looked back in the mirror, "You need some serious therapy."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Meanwhile**

Ba'al made his way towards the sarcophagus to try and reverse whatever Eddie had done to him. He was quickly losing control and came across Jack O'Neill standing before him in the hall.

"Out of my way!" demanded Ba'al.

Jack looked upon the sweaty brown and concerned look on Ba'al's face. Suddenly Ba'al's host spoke.

"Please help me! Get it out of me," he screamed.

Jack warned, "Stop right there, Ba'al."

Ba'al, who was also unarmed, came to a halt.

"Get out of my way, human," he sneered.

"What's the rush, Ba'al?" asked Jack.

Ba'al was losing control fast; he wavered side to side, "What did she do to me?"

"Who?" asked Jack.

"Qetesh," he stated.

Ba'al's host spoke once more, "She touched me. Get this thing out of my head."

Jack's eyes grew wide; he couldn't believe it, "She touched you?"

"She did something," insisted Ba'al.

His host pleaded, "Get it out of me...Please...Get it out of me."

"Silence host," screamed Ba'al. He soon realized the host body was rejecting him. He snorted, "I need a new host now." He fell against the wall.

Jack shifted his weight from side to side; he stood back and watched as the Goa'uld was forced from the host body. It squirmed onto the floor and died. His host back against the wall. He let out a breath and sighed in relief.

"It's finally over," he looked up at Jack with tears swelling in his eyes. "It's finally out."

Jack nodded and looked at the host; he bent down next to the man, "What happened?"

"She touched me. Qetesh touched me and freed me from him. She touched my mind, she is truly a goddess," he stated convinced.

Jack sucked in a breath; he debated what to do. Ba'al was now dead and the host was convinced Qetesh was a goddess and freed him. He would need to tell him it was her host who freed him.

"What's your name?" asked Jack.

"I am K'liff," he informed.

"Well...It's nice to meet you, Cliff." Jack patted his shoulder. "Um...I need you to do me a favor."

He was ever so grateful, "Anything."

"Pretend you are Ba'al," he stated. "Don't tell anyone he's dead."

K'liff's mouth dropped, "Why?"

"Trust me," he patted his shoulder once more.

**Later**

Daniel had managed to make his way to the sarcophagus in hopes of stopping Jack from destroying it. Daniel saw the technology as his only hope for getting Qetesh out of Eddie's head. He walked into the room and found Jack and whom he believed was Ba'al trying to sabotage the device. Daniel stood rather confused.

"Jack, what is going on?" he asked crossing his arms.

Jack looked up from beneath the device; he replied, "We're deactivating it."

Daniel looked at the former host an asked, "And Ba'al is helping you?"

Jack shook his head, "Ba'al is dead...This is Cliff."

Daniel cocked an eye, "What?"

Jack explained, "Eddie touched his hand, read him instantly and then did something to make Cliff's body reject the Goa'uld. Ba'al is dead! But Cliff is helping us so he pretending to be Ba'al still."

"Okay," he shifted his weight. "Ba'al is dead and you're…Cliff?"

K'liff nodded, "Yes, Jack informed me that is was Qetesh's host who saved me and not Qetesh. She has a gift."

Jack handed K'liff a pair of pliers, "Hold this." He then continued to work on the device.

Daniel couldn't help but ask, "Where is Ba'al?"

Jack paused and then opened his pocket and then held up a plastic zip lock bag with the remains; he shrugged, "Right here."

"Oh," Daniel face soured, "You are carrying him with you."

"Frasier will want an autopsy," stated Jack and rolled up the remains and placed it back in his pocket.

Daniel rubbed his temple, "And how is Cliff going to pass himself off as Ba'al now that Ba'al is...Um...Dead."

Jack grinned reached into his other pocket and handed a small device to K'liff and nodded, "Show him."

K'liff placed the small device over his vocal cords and spoke aloud, "Colonel O'Neill has suggested I use this."

Daniel rolled his eyes; he couldn't believe what was happening, he rubbed the side of his face, "You have got to be kidding me?"

Jack shook his head, "Nope. Hey, Ba'al is dead and I got an inside man. But you can't tell anyone...Got it."

Daniel puffed out his cheeks and asked, "Why?"

"Because Qetesh still needs to think her wedding is on," stated Jack.

K'liff asked, "Once we free Miss Cayce from Qetesh would I then be married to her?"

Daniel's mouth dropped.

Jack gave a funny look, "No," he answered.

"Shame," replied K'liff, "I rather like her."

Daniel huffed, "Well, so do I...Cliff."

Jack smirked as he spoke to his new friend, "I don't know, Cliff. She kind of likes tall guys with dark hair. She might go for you."

Daniel waved his finger, "Don't give him any ideas." He then addressed the host, "So, how long have you been free from Ba'al?"

Jack answered for him upon looking at his watch, "About an hour now."

"You realize that we might be able to use that sarcophagus to free Eddie from Qetesh?" asked Daniel.

Jack disagreed, "No, we need the Asgard to do that. If Eddie has some control there has to be a reason that Qetesh cannot jump ship." He added, "We need to get Eddie to Thor to undo this."

"And how are we gonna do that?" asked Daniel.

Jack grinned, "This is a spaceship...Isn't it?" He pulled out the wiring of the device and shorted it. "There, now Qetesh won't be using this thing no more. One down and one more to go."

"One what?" asked Daniel.

Jack replied, "Qetesh!"

**Later**

Qetesh assumed Ba'al was still alive and the wedding was still going forward. She tended to the arrangements for every bride, even a Goa'uld, expected a prefect day.

For a Goa'uld the wedding wasn't about love, trust and commitment. It wasn't about long white dresses and flowers. It wasn't about friends and family sharing the event to mark the most precious of days. It was simply about control and image. It was nothing more than a step to gain more power.

Qetesh had guard move golden statues about the great hall in her home. Everything looked perfect to Qetesh.

Eddie asked upon looking at the large statues, "Why are you doing all this?"

Qetesh replied, "It my wedding day...Everything must look so."

"So what?" asked Eddie. "You're just gonna kill Ba'al anyways."

"And that bothers you, host?" asked Qetesh.

Eddie sigh, "No, it's just his host is suffering and he will die when you kill Ba'al."

Qetesh stated, "When you are dead you do not know you are suffering."

Eddie puckered in thought, she replied, "When you are dead you do not know you are dead. It's difficult for those around you...Who cared about you...Who loved you. Same thing when you are stupid, Qetesh."

Qetesh pondered the statement, "What does that supposed to mean?"

She rolled her eyes, "Never mind."

"I don't have time for your games, host." Qetesh looked on the area and pondered, "The altar shall go there."

"I have a question," stated Eddie. "If you are a god and an altar is a symbol to connection to a god then why do you need one?"

Qetesh stated, "For appearance. It's all about appearance. It makes the marriage look more legitimate in the eyes of the lower class. Don't you know anything about being a god?"

Eddie shook her head, "No...I missed the recent edition of _Dictators for Dummies_."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Never mind," Eddie shook her head.

Sam and Janet both entered the hall, both in full combat gear minus their weapons. They found it was easier to leave the weapons with the guards who seemed to be cooperating for the time. They needed access to Eddie and it was the easiest and most efficient way was to come unarmed.

"Eddie?" asked Sam.

Eddie turned and spotted her friends. She grinned.

"Sam...Janet...You're here?"

Janet was relieved to see Eddie first hand and simply wanted to hold her friend but with Qetesh in the way she was forced to stay back.

Janet nodded, "It's good to see you, Eddie."

Eddie asked, "What's up?"

Janet explained, "I'm here to give you a physical."

Qetesh warned, "You shall do no such thing."

Eddie whispered, "They might be able to find a way to undo this."

"Your gift is a weapon," she whispered back. "I shall use it as such."

Eddie walked up to Sam and held out her hand; she stated, "Take my hand Sam."

Sam glanced at Janet who shrugged. Sam then placed her hand in Eddie's and waited.

Eddie went into a reading; she spoke to Sam, "Everything is good. You have completely healed."

Sam nodded, "I'm fine, Eddie."

Qetesh then took Sam's open hand and waited and waited and waited. Nothing appeared to be happening.

"How do you make this work, host?" asked Qetesh.

"You can take my body but not my mind," she informed.

Qetesh started touching Sam's arm, moving her hand in different positions to try and see if she could read the inside of a body but it didn't seem to work.

"This has to work," stated Qetesh. "How do you make it work?"

Janet informed, "Apparently only Eddie can do it. It based on brainwaves."

"Of which you have none snake," stated Eddie sarcastically.

Qetesh flashed the eyes and warned, "Do not speak to me in such a tone, host."

Eddie rolled her eyes, "You will quit doing that?"

"I am your god and you show me respect," demanded Qetesh.

Eddie gave a funny look, "Fuck you," she shot back.

"Do not speak to me in such a matter," warned Qetesh. She feared being seen as weak before Sam and Janet who both stood rather amused.

"You don't even know what it means," retorted Eddie.

"Silence!" shouted Qetesh.

Eddie looked about the area and waved her arm, "Or you will do what?"

"I will destroy you," she warned.

Eddie shrugged, "How?"

Qetesh made a threat, "I will destroy the slaves."

Eddie shot back, "If you touch a single hair on a single head; if you harm SG-1 or Dr. Frasier, I will rip your slimy ass out of my skull and beat you to a bloody pulp. Got it?"

"Do not threaten me," warned Qetesh.

"Oh, it's not a threat," assured Eddie. She then went off on a tangent, "You fucking bitch. I have put up with your crap since I woke up. You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself and guess what...You are not a goddess...You are a slimy creature that needs a host to survive. You have been nothing but a royal pain the ass since you took me. You should have left me dead...You would have been a lot happier…But no...You thought that you could just snag any old body and viola...Instant host! But you fucked up and took me...You stupid bitch. And now you are gonna marry Ba'al just so can kill him and his poor host, just to claim his empire. You know what that is called? Premeditated murder!"

Qetesh had lost control; there was simply nothing she could do to stop Eddie from exposing her weakness to Janet and Sam. The Goa'uld looked upon the pair.

"Can you separate us?" she asked.

Frasier replied, "I need to do an exam to find out."

"I will allow you to do so if you find me a suitable host," she stated.

Eddie pulled a fast one on her, "Then fuck no! You are not going to do to some poor sap what you did to me. You and I will be stuck like this for the rest of our lives before I allow you to take a host and oppress them."

Frasier asked, "Eddie, don't you want to be free of Qetesh?"

"Not if it means someone else having to suffer," she informed. "I wouldn't wish this shit on my worst enemy...Who is currently is Qetesh," she added with a smirk.

Sam gave a deep sigh; normally she would have lied to the Goa'uld and assured they would find another host before removing it and placing it in a container. But now, Eddie stated she would not allow another host to suffer and Qetesh was not going to cooperate either. She couldn't lie to Qetesh and assure Eddie that no host would suffer at the same time.

Janet gave the same depressing sigh and stated, "Okay, I will notify Colonel O'Neill."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Later**

Janet and Sam found Colonel O'Neill in the throne room sitting on the throne. He was trying to figure out how to pilot the ship. They walked into the room and spotted Jack seemingly playing with the chair.

Sam asked, "Sir?" she wondered just what Jack was up to and why he didn't seem to be doing anything helpful.

"Carter, Frasier," he nodded.

Sam asked, "What are you doing?"

Jack stated, "Trying to figure out how to pilot the ship."

She asked, "Why?"

"Cause we are taking it," he informed.

Sam asked, "Where?"

"Thor," he informed.

"Why?" she asked.

He asked Frasier, "How did the physical go?"

Frasier sighed, "It didn't. Eddie wouldn't allow it."

Jack gave a confused look, "Why?" he asked.

Janet puffed out her cheeks, "She's afraid that Qetesh will take another host and oppress her and she wouldn't allow Qetesh to do that. Apparently she touched Ba'al and read his host and he's in pain."

Jack smirked, "Not no more."

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Sam.

Jack dug the baggie out of his pocket and held it before him; he explained, "Came across Ba'al in the hall and Cayce made it so the host rejected him. He slithered out and died right in front of me."

Sam soured upon looking at the remains.

Janet held out her hands, "I need that!"

Jack tossed the baggie to her, "Figured!"

Sam winced, "You have been carrying his remains in a plastic baggie in your pocket?"

"Frasier would need it," he shrugged.

"He's right," she agreed happily. She rolled up the remains and placed them in her pocket. "I'll put it on ice soon as I can."

Sam asked, "What do we do about Qetesh?"

Jack dug back into his pocket and held up an empty plastic baggie; he smirked, "Got one saved just for her."

Sam's stomach turned, "That's just...Gross."

Janet shrugged, "Goa'uld remains are pretty small."

Jack gave an order, "Carter...You work on getting the ship ready for flight. Frasier, autopsy that and see if there is anything we can use." He started to walk away and then suddenly stopped and turned. "Oh, if you see Ba'al's host...His name is Cliff but he's still pretending to be Ba'al."

Sam asked, "Why is the host pretending to be Ba'al?"

He smirked, "We wouldn't want to ruin Qetesh's wedding day." He turned about and walked out of the room with his mind churning up a plan to save his combat medic.

Sam asked Janet, "You're not really gonna walk around with Ba'al in a baggie in your pocket?"

Janet asked, "How else will I get him past the guards?"

"Hm," she nodded. "I see your point."

"Get to work on the ship," she suggested. "I'll see how Eddie defeated Ba'al." She walked away with the remains hidden.

Sam retrieved her computer and started to work on getting the ship flight worthy.

**Meanwhile**

In order to put the recent spat behind her Qetesh continued to attend to her wedding plans. She started going over the list of food that would be served after the ceremony.

Eddie asked, "Who are you inviting to your reception?"

"No one," she informed. "This feast is for Ba'al and me."

"That's enough food to feed an army," she rebutted.

"The peasants shall feast on the scraps," she informed.

Eddie took the parchment paper and started to tear at it.

Qetesh slapped the hand, "Stop it, host. You will ruin it."

"That's the idea," she snorted.

Teal'c had snuck into the ship with a rifle using the ventilation system. He hid behind a grate in the wall with the rifle tip leveled at Eddie's head. He watched as their argument soon broke down into an actual physical fight.

"You will not ruin my wedding host," Qetesh demanded as she hit the hand hard.

Eddie hit her back just as hard, "There is no way I'm letting you marry Ba'al in my body."

"You are a host...Know your place," she stated and pulled Eddie's hair.

"Ouch," Eddie's head jerk back, "You fucking bitch. I swear I will beat the shit out of you." She started feeling for the entrance point behind her head. "Where are you? Where are you? Get out!"

They spun about and hit up against the wall.

Qetesh lost complete control of herself, all the years of projecting an image of authority and god-like qualities had simply disappeared as she was dragged down onto the floor and a heated battle with a host she could not control. She resorted to biting.

"You bit me...You bitch!" hollered Eddie.

Qetesh huffed, "You are far more of a bitch than I, host!"

"Fuck you," she sneered and then bit Qetesh on the other hand.

"You bit me," Qetesh sounded and then promptly poked Eddie in the eye.

Eddie snorted, "I can't believe you just did that." She then took her fist and punched the shoulder that Qetesh controlled.

"You realize you are beating up yourself," Stated Qetesh as she took the foot and smashed the heel onto the foot Eddie controlled.

Teal'c watched and lowered his weapon. He decided not to go through with Hammond's orders after seeing the host bring a Goa'uld down to the level of a bar fight. Instead he removed a small camera from his pocket and started to film the event to bring as proof that Eddie and Qetesh were far from a happy couple.

**Moments Later **

K'Liff walked into the room and spotted the pair lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling. He glanced upwards to see what they were looking at but found nothing. He then mimicked Ba'al.

"Are you well, My Queen?" he asked.

Eddie rolled her eyes and Qetesh answered.

"I am fine, my lord." She quickly thought up an excuse. "My host was feeling uneasy and I thought it would be best for her to lay flat for a moment."

K'Liff had enough Goa'uld incite to know that was a false statement. He walked over to Eddie's body and offered a hand.

"May I assist you, my queen?" he asked.

Eddie grabbed the hand to hoist herself up and for a moment she was inside the body in another reading. Ba'al was gone, completely gone. She was soon aware that it was the host and not Ba'al and Qetesh had no idea.

Eddie let go of the hand and decided to play the game as well, "Thank you, my lord. I grew weak with anticipation to the wedding."

K'liff nodded, "It shall be a joyous occasion as our forces join as one."

"Yes my lord," stated Eddie.

Qetesh assumed she was cooperating because Ba'al was present and back in control of his host. She smiled seductively upon him.

"Our wedding shall make the perfect union," she suggested.

K'liff's job was to pretend to be Ba'al to help rescue the host. He felt indebted to her and was determined to help free her of from Qetesh. He played ever tactic that Ba'al employ.

"Then it would be best if you get some rest before the ceremony, my queen. I shall escort you to your quarters."

Qetesh took his arm and agreed, "Yes, rest would be needed."

Both Eddie and Qetesh were exhausted, fighting was rather tiring. They agreed to rest both scheming in their own plans. Qetesh was to kill Ba'al after the wedding and gain his empire. Eddie was now wondering what was going on since it was the host before them but chose not to tell Qetesh.

K'Liff grew infatuated with the host that saved him with a mere touch and now wanted to free her from Qetesh and gain her affections from himself. He and Ba'al did share one thing in common; they both had the same taste in women's body styles. As he started to become aware of his own desires for Eddie the words of Daniel Jackson echoed in his mind that Daniel adored her as well. The host soon found Daniel to be competition for quest to gain Eddie's affections.

Teal'c observed as Ba'al's host led Qetesh and Eddie away. Teal'c was not aware that Ba'al was now dead. He debated if he should take a shot at Ba'al or wait until a better opportunity. He decided to wait. Killing Ba'al now would only anger Qetesh.


End file.
